mój syn
by clarisse romero
Summary: po tylu latach Clarisse dalej za nim tęskni i nie może pogodzić się z jego śmiercią ... chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej ? przeczytaj i zostaw swoją opinię . bądź łagodny to moja 3 historia :** kocham C
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXxxx

Dwie noce poprzedzające rocznice jego śmierci ...łzy spływały po jej policzkach , tak bardzo za nim tęskniła , już 5 lat od kąt go nie ma , nawet nie miała jak się z nim pożegnać , on wyjechał i już nigdy nie wrócił , odszedł na zawsze zostawił ją samą , tak bardzo go kochała ale nie mogła nic zrobić , nie mogła odwrócić tego co się stało. ten okropny wypadek odebrał jej go i nigdy już nie mógł oddać ..

Xx

Clarisse siedziała w ciemności wpatrując się w dal okna jak by podziwiała piękny horyzont morza .łzy wylewały się z jej oczu nie mogła ich powstrzymać ...

W tym samym czasie w sypialni

Joe zaczął mieszać się na łóżku i poczuł że nie ma Clarisse . otworzył oczy i jego teza się potwierdziła nie było jej w łóżku a nawet w sypialni . ześlizgnął się z łóżka , wślizgnął się w czarny szlafrok i założył kapcie.

poszedł jej poszukać . daleko nie musiał iść siedziała w salonie w pokoju ukryty w ciemności , jego serce zamarło gdy wiedział że siedzi i płacze.

po cichu podszedł do niej i ukucnął - nie zauważyła go . leciutko dotknął jej ramienia co spowodowało jej skok .

-ohh. Joseph.- wymamrotała cichutko i otarła łzy spadające po policzku

-kochanie wszytko w porządku?

-um tak . w porządku - skłamała unikając jego wzroku i bezpańska łza spadła z jej policzka. on przysiadł się do niej i objął ją i pocałował w czoło .

-kochanie ...

-Joseph tak bardzo za nim tęsknie . tak bardzo mi go brakuje . -łzy spływały po jej policzkach coraz bardziej jej twarz była pochowana w jego szyi ,

- wiem kochanie wiem

- chciałbym mieć go tu ze mną .tak bardzo tęsknię - wykrzyczała jego pierś . on pocierał jej plecy uspakajająco .

- ciii Clarisse pojedziemy do niego rano kochanie -pocałował ją leciutko w usta

-bardzo cię kocham skarbie .-powiedział patrząc jej prosto w oczy

- ja też cię kocham Joe ... um proszę obiecaj mi że chociaż ty nie odejdziesz ode mnie proszę..

-kochanie nie mógłbym tego zrobić tak bardzo czekałem na to żeby być z tobą

- więc obiecaj

- obiecuje - pocałował ją znowu w usta i mocno przytulił lecz jej łzy spływały ciągle

- proszę wróćmy do łóżka , musisz być wypoczęta na przyjazd Pieere

- Joe ..

-proszę Clarisse

- ohh juz dobrze chodźmy .

po do tarciu do sypialni położyli się na łożku Clarisse położyła się na piersi Joe a on objął ją z miłościa i próbował ją uspokoić . łzy ciągle spływały po jej policzkach . oddychała bardzo nie równomiernie . płakała w jego koszulę nocną po paru bardzo długich minutach uciążliwego płaczy zasnęła. Joe wiedział że to będzie bardzo długi dzień .

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia. było około 6 rano

słońce przebijało się przez zasłony okna, to był piękny dzień, chodź były ślady po poprzedniej burzliwej nocy.

Clarisse zaczęła się mieszać w ramionach męża, Joe oczywiście już nie spał tylko patrzył i podziwiał swoją małżonkę .

-dzień dobry kochanie - szepnął jej do ucha i pocałował w skroń , uśmiechnął się do niej gdy spojrzała na niego jednym okiem.

-dzień dobry - odpowiedziała zachrypniętym głosem , łzy budowały się w jej oczach nawet przez sen , były czerwone od płaczu .

Joseph pociągnął ją do siebie tak , że prawie leżała na nim

-kocham Cię skarbie - powiedział patrząc prosto w jej oczy . Clarisse nic nie odpowiedziała bo łzy uciekły jej po policzkach .

płakała dość długo , można powiedzieć że znowu , ubolewała nad swoim synem i jego stratą

po uspokojeniu się wyszła do salonu a Joe poszedł wziąć prysznic . wędrówkę do drzwi przerwał jej dźwięk telefonu

-umm Halo?

-mamo ?

-tak synku to ja - uśmiechnęła się pierwszy raz dzisiaj na dźwięk głosu swojego syna

- Pierre o której będziesz w pałacu?

-m...mamo musimy porozmawiać ..

- tylko mi nie mów... umm Pierre nie mów mi że Cię nie będzie - zamknęła oczy i w myślach modliła się aby powiedział że przyjedzie tylko trochę później ,

- mamo przepraszam ale naprawdę nie mogę przyjechać w tym roku

- alee.e jak to ?

- mam obowiązki do wypełnienia wobec parafii

- a co z obowiązkiem wobec rodziny , wobec mnie i Philippe ?!

- mamo wiesz że chciałbym być razem z tobą Joe i Mia ... ale nie mogę .

-gdybyś chciał byś tu był razem z nami Pierre !

- ale m..

- muszę kończyć .do WIDZENIA Pierre .-rzuciła słuchawką od telefonu i usiadła w najbliższym fotelu , zakrywając dłońmi twarz . była wściekła jak mógł nie przyejchać na rocznice śmierci jego młodszego brata ? był tu co roku a teraz miał obowiązki wobec kościoła nic po za tym sie dla niego już nie liczyła nawet matka ..

* * *

w łazience Joseph

usłyszał dźwięk telefonu i całą rozmowę Clarisse. domyślił się co się stało .

szybko się ubrał i wszedł do salonu . podszedł do ŻONY

- Clarisse?- położył delikatnie dłoń na jej plecach

-zostaw mnie - wybiegła z płaczem do sypialni i rzuciła się na łóżko ciężko szlochając.

Joseph wiedział że musi ją zostawić na chwilę żeby ochłonęła z emocji .

zszedł do kuchni i zrobił jej śniadanie i wyszedł do jego własnego garażu w domu jego i Clarisse ..

* * *

W TYM SAMYM CZASIE ; Clarisse ;;

Clarisse płakała cały czas w łóżku , przytulona do poduszki . Nie mogła uwierzyć ze go nie będzie ,nie przyjedzie bo ma za dużo obowiązków związanych z parafią . a co z obowiązkiem w stosunku do niej do jego matki i jego brata który nie żyje . .

Płakała prawie godzinę biła się z myślami w jej głowie….

* * *

Xxxxx C&J

Joseph w tym czasie ciągle był w garażu i majstrował coś przy samochodzie. Wiedział że jego żona będzie zła nawet na niego . po długim czasie nawet się pokazała ani nie dała znaku życia. Zaniepokojony poszedł do domu , widział śniadanie zostało nietknięte . udał się do sypialni , zauważył Clarisse skuloną na łóżku , wiedział że nie śpi , chodź oczy miała zamknięte , oddech miała bardzo nie równy, wspiął się obok niej na łóżku

-kochanie?

Nic nie odpowiedziała

-Clarisse .. kochanie wiem że nie śpisz proszę porozmawiajmy

Znowu nic nie odpowiedziała..dłuższa chwila milczenia

- powiedz mi proszę

- co chcesz wiedzieć ? ze mojego syna nie będzie na rocznicy śmierci brata . bo ma jakieś obowiązki parafi. !- usiadła i łzy leciały jej ciurkiem po policzkach jak strumień wody

- kochanie .

-nie rozumiesz ta rocznica będzie najgorszą w moim życiu , on zawsze był tam ze mną a teraz go nie będzie czuje się jakbym straciła i jego . nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak za nimi tęsknię . ale on chyba sobie nic z tego nie robi . kościół jest dla niego ważniejszy niż własna matka – wykrzyczała płacząc , chciała wstać ale Joe ją pociągnął delikatnie do siebie i mocno przytulił

-cii kochanie , będę tam z tobą .- nic nie odpowiedziała ona chciała mieć tam swojego syna ..

Joseph już sam nie wiedział co ma zrobić aby ja pocieszyć lub uspokoić .


End file.
